Motivation
by Juunigatsu
Summary: This is Mary Champ-centric fic and possibly the first one that has been done. Mary joins a team, the Blade Team out of boredom and faces the Blitz Team. You think she could win?...Die, Bit Cloud, Die!>:D *LAUGHS LIKE A MANIAC!*


"Motivation"  
  
  
  
Notes: This is a Mary Champ story. I feel sorry for her because she is so minor in the show and is probably not needed in the show anyways. I'm the first one who thought of the idea to bash her and I'm horrible. This is no romance. So all you Bit/Leena could sigh in relief if you thought this going turn out a Mary/Bit romance though if I want to I could. However this story will piss you off because I'm tired of seeing the Blitz Team won EVERY time I turn it on my t.v so today they'll lose. I don't care. I'm not a fan of the Blitz Team or rather The Ego-mania team. Oh and by the way for all those people who say Harry/Leena stories are horrible let me say that I could say the same thing for Bit/Leena.  
  
If you have been offend by this, sorry but I want to rant like this for a long time:)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. They are rightfully belongs to their owners.  
  
A note to flamers: Flame me and I swear I will find a way to f**king kill you.  
  
Story By Dragon Winlan  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
She sighs in disdain as she watches the battle on TV Not that the battle is lame or anything but she was bored watching it everyday. Today battle is her own brother team, The Champ team vs. The Blitz. Harry must have challenge Bit Cloud again over that horrible senile girl.She muses.  
  
"And the winner is." The white Judgeman. It's predictable. "The Blitz Team."  
  
She chuckled a bit, watching Harry ranting at Bit for claiming Bit stole his girl and for cheating using the Liger Zero all the time. As much as she dislike that girl and disapprove in Harry's favor, she can't help but to feel so sorry.  
  
"I wish I could go into battle." She sighs. Being rich and stuck inside her mansion everyday isn't fun at all. Sure she enjoys the luxuries and all but there are some more things in life she wish she could enjoy. However after that day when she enters in battle against the Bltiz just because she wants the Liger Zero and lost, she was mortified.  
  
People thought I just want the Liger Zero just for a lawn ornament! She thought glumly. Really I want it for zoid battling! I want the strongest Zoid so I could win every time. just like Bit Cloud.  
  
"Hello dear, watching TV again?" Her father Mr.Ted Champ just arrives home from work. "Hi dad." She replies depressingly. "What is the matter?"  
  
"I want to go into a zoid battle."  
  
"Then do so. I'm not stopping Harry, so you could do so too."  
  
"That is not it! I'm not good at piloting a zoid! I will lose! I don't have the strongest of all zoids to beat them all." She was thinking about The Blitz Team's Liger Zero especially. "Who says you need the strongest zoid to beat them all? All you need is your brain, your guts and your faith in your self." (A/N: And this is funny because people find her quite an airhead.) "You think so dad?" "If you try.believe in your self and you can do anything!" "Okay dad I will try to make a resume profile for myself tomorrow so I could join a team!" She pause for minute and said thoughtfully, "But dad what about the Champ foundation?"  
  
"I still got a lot years in my life and I can still can take care of it." He said cheerfully and chuckled. "I'm not old yet." He gives her a wink. "Go enjoy your youth." "I will send it out tomorrow!"  
  
~*~  
  
Over breakfast Mary writes out her application to join a team. She drank a glass of milk while reading the questions over the holographic screen. She thought carefully of the answer before write it down. She doesn't people to think that she is an amateur! She is actually good pilot but rather rusty with her skills. I need to practice some as soon a team accepted me. She thought.  
  
This is what her resume application is like before she sends it off to the battle commission to approve it. (A/N: I don't how to make a proper resume yet so don't correct me!;_;)  
  
Age: 18 (A/N: She is Harry's older sister I believe and so Harry must be around the age 16 or 17.) Gender: Female Height: 5'6 Weight: 115(She lied on this part.) Occupation: Unemployed Education: College student Skills: Basic zoid piloting skills Tell us about yourself: I'm good at piloting at any zoid. I would like to join a team to practice and broaden my skills and gain some experience.  
  
  
  
She screws her mouth faintly in doubt. "Dad?" She asks him skeptically. "What do you think of my resume? Is it good enough?" "Well if that is really describe your needs well and gets right to the point then it's okay." "You are so not helping." She sighs quite a little disappointedly. "Why you worrying?"  
  
"I don't want people think I am a bad pilot or just an amateur..."  
  
"You never know till you tried." Mary finished up some weak parts and edits it many times until she feels good enough for any one and she clicks send to the Battle Commission by e- mail.  
  
~*~  
  
She sighs and groans in impatience. For days nobody had been e-mailing her that they accepted her form yet! "Give it a little time darling." Said her father. "All those teams wants to hire these days are professional warriors who have experience!" She cried. "Especially mercenaries! Don't they realize that there people out there who aren't experience warriors like them!" "Give it time dear!" "All because they want an easy win!" She rants. "Some warriors battle for a living and need money badly. The only to get easy money is too battle so they need experience warriors to ensure them a win." She hmm-phed in disapproval at that fact. Since she hasn't had any classes today, so she resort to pass the time by chatting on the Net since she was on-line. She chats with Harry but quickly ignores him because all he ever talks about his goddess Leena and more of her blah-blah. Not that Leena woman! She groans in her mind. What I would do anything to give her a kick on the battlefield.when I face her with my team.  
  
Suddenly she got a box popping up on her screen saying she received an e- mail. When she checks it out it was an e-mail from the "Blade Team". They had accepted her but she was half elated though because they wanted to meet her for an interview. She would rendezvous with them in a diner in Romeo City, which she lucky for her she knew where is the location and the directions to get there. According to the e-mail it was said that the people she has too meet were two women named Ramona and Karen. They describe what are they like and what they wear so she could recognize them upon meeting them. The plan date is tomorrow.  
  
"Dad should I go?"  
  
"You're a grown woman. You could do everything by yourself. Just please be careful. Even if it is a bunch of women, You never know they could be con artist who tries to scam you or use you for money." "Okay I'll be careful. I promise." "Tell me all about it when you come back okay?" "Okay" She then reply it back describing herself and tell them she will meet them there at 9:00am.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a lovely spring day and a nice warm temperature too. She wore a white blouse and a knee length blue skirt. She walks inside the diner and looks for the two women that are describe in her mail. It seems they're not here yet. So she found a table and settles down waiting. She just waits half an hour until they show up.  
  
"Excuse me are you Mary Champ?" Mary veered her head toward the speaker who addressed her. The speaker is almost the same age and height as her. She has long brown hair with bangs covered her forehead and has brown eyes. "Yes." Mary replied. "And you must be Ramona?" "I'm surprised you guess who am I!" She said cheerfully. "This is my sister Karen, my co-teammate of the blade team!" "Hi!" Karen is fifteen years old and also has brown hair but has blue eyes. "Why don't you two sit down?" Mary said.  
  
They place their order for lunch and have a conversation. "So you want join a team? What for?" Asked Ramona. "To gain some experience.also I'm tired of watching zoid battles on t.v. I juts want to battle, not sit down watching one!" "I see.you're not much skilled on any zoids at all?" "No but I know the basics such as steering."  
  
"You're happen to be the daughter of the man who is the head of the Champ cooperation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very good.is this means we don't have to pay you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"To be honest with you, my sister and I don't have much money to support a third member. However we need one more player for our team badly because with two members, we don't have much of an advantage on the battlefield."  
  
"You don't have to pay." Mary sympathizes. "I just want to join because I'm bored." "I know you're rich and all but I would like to gain some money on my own. There is just no honor in gaining money." Mary could tell she is sincere. "One thing you have to pay me." Mary said. "Is some lessons in battling skills. I'm very rusty."  
  
"That is no problem!" Said Karen. "We'll train you!" "Can we start today?" Mary said eagerly. "Sure we start on our farm. Welcome to the Blade team Mary Champ." They shook hands and after they finished lunch they boarded Ramona car and drove to their farm, which takes about an hour.  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome to our humble compound." Announce Ramona as she clicks on the switch to turn on the lights. The lights enlighten the room, which reveals to be their hanger room. Their compound is sort of small.Mary thought. "Looks like Dad and Mom isn't home from work yet." Said Karen. Mary walks around to look at their zoids in the hanger. Many of their zoids are in ruins. They are rundown and damage. "What is going on here?" A bewilder Mary ask.  
  
"Our current zoids. They've been destroyed in the past by competitors. We don't enough money to repair them so we use their parts to repair for our new zoids." "New zoids?" She cocks an eyebrow. "The zoids we use now for battles." Said Karen. "Oh I see. So you use the old parts of your damage zoids that you didn't use anymore for the ones that that you use now which is useable."  
  
"Correct." Smile Ramona. "Do you wanna see our zoids?"  
  
"Sure." Ramona and Karen show her the way to their zoids. It was at the very end of the hanger and there seems to be only two zoids that are standing and not in ruins like the others. Their zoids stand beside each other closely and upon inspection Mary could it was a Blade Liger and a Storm Sworder. "A Blade Liger and a Storm Sworder?" Mary exasperated. "They are extremely rare zoids to find and they are expensive to afford one. How you guys obtain it if you are poor to afford one?" Ramona and Karen smiled and chuckled lightly. "We earned it." Said Ramona. "We earn through humiliation and suffering. I found my Blade Liger by chance and destiny. I found the Blade Liger in a desert one day. It was pretty much dead and so I transport home using the Gustav and I fix it. Everyone in my neighborhood vicinity thought it was impossible to fix the dead zoid as good as new but I show them all and now its up and running and a potent fighter."  
  
"Same story here with my Storm Sworder." said Karen "I see. Seems like the moral here is one person trash, is another person treasure." Comment Mary. "Something like that."  
  
"If your zoid is very powerful why need me?"  
  
"The more teammates we had the more prize money and points we could win." Said Ramona. "We need money badly for our zoids and to keep this house."  
  
"Our dad owns the landlord for many months and with the meager money he earn I'm afraid we will have to lose the zoids.. and the house." Said Karen tearfully and starts to cry. "You don't need to worry about that but first you have to train me." Karen wipes her eyes and Ramona said solemnly, "And so lets begin."  
  
~*~  
  
Mary training begins right away immediately. First they work on her aim which Mary is weak on.  
  
"And pull!" Yelled Ramona and Karen flung a ceramic pot using a catapult and Mary shoot it down using a laser ray gun to crash into pieces. She it dead center. "Very good!" Compliment Ramona. "You practice well. Now how about three targets?"  
  
Karen pushes a button and three ceramic targets flung in the air and Mary shot them all down. "Great. Try again." The next three were flung and they too were shot. "Okay now for a challenge ten targets!" Karen flung ten more targets and Mary successfully shot them ALL down. "Impressive." Ramona pause to gape. They repeatedly flung ten targets and again and again.  
  
"Okay that is enough for now."  
  
Next they train Mary using the Zoid game stimulation and train her to be a strategist and coordination. It took her a few tries to win since being a strategist is to her strongest suits.  
  
It's been like this for the next two months. The three girls has been wonderful friend and sometimes Mary gives them some money to help them to keep up the loans. They always refuse but Mary gave them out of compassion. She lives with them after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"I think it's about time for us to go into battle." Announce Ramona in a team meeting. "We haven't battle for almost two months due to Mary training and preparation for battle. I think you have enough training to win at least one round of a zoid battle." "Sure," Said Mary. "But what zoid I should use?" "Oh.my god I never thought about that?"  
  
"Well we are called the Blade Team because our zoids uses blades as a weapon." Said Karen. "I notice that." Said Mary. "But I couldn't think of any zoids that uses a blade."  
  
"What about a Rev Raptor?" Suggest Karen. "Oh, I own one of those." Said Mary  
  
"Hmmm, a Rev Raptor is a pretty decent zoid," Said Ramona. "Has a great speed and a moderate attack level. Yeah sure I guess we could use and experiment on how it benefit us in the battle but that is up to your skills Mary."  
  
Mary smiles. "Yeah I will use it! I just want to go into battle again."  
  
"I will send out a request to the Zoid Battle Commission so they could select a team for us!"  
  
Ramona sends out their request and everyone waited for a few hours. When they finally received the news on who is their opponent they didn't hesitated on who it is.  
  
"Oh my god.I can't believe it." Ramona croaked. "Our opponent is the Blitz Team." Mary commented. "What are we going to do?" Karen said anxiously. "I was hoping for a weaker team! The Blitz Team is so strong especially with that Liger Zero X. We're going to lose."  
  
Mary frown with dignity, " Why get it so work up? My dad once said to me, 'Who needs the strongest zoid to beat them all? All you need is your brains, your guts and faith in your-self.' " "Really?" Said the two sisters. "Yeah really. Now first lets take this time to think. The battle is tomorrow at noon. Where is the battlefield?" "It was the in the region 34 F. It's mostly plateau with lots of cliffs and rocks and also there is a small forest nearby." Said Ramona.  
  
"Ah, we a little advantage here."  
  
"What advantage?" Mary bewilders the sisters. "We will going to use a Blade Liger, a storm Sworder and my Rev Raptor at once my dad transport it here tonight. We each take one enemy and try to defeat them ourselves. Once we defeat them, we'll move to another one and each other defeat the enemy and then move on to another till we win." "Okay."  
  
"I'll take it on with the Gunsnipper. I had a little score to settle with its pilot Leena Toros."  
  
"I will use the Storm Sworder. Since I an aerial pilot, so they will undoubtedly use the Raynos against me."  
  
"They will indefinitely use the Liger Zero X. Bit will probably using the Schiender shield. I guess I go up against." Said Ramona worried. "Don't worry. The Gunsnipper is easy to get rid off. Once I defeat Leena I'll come and help you."  
  
"Same here." Said Karen. "Well I guess we had that plan out. Why don't we go to sleep and get some shut eyes? The best warrior is the best sleeper!" She said cheerfully and everyone went to bed.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The next day the battle took place. Mary hides on the top of the cliff so she could ambush Leena on surprise and stealth. Karen is air-borne in the sky already in her Storm Sworder, while Ramona waits all alone on the Ground facing the Blitz Team in the opposite direction.  
  
They waited for the capsule, containing white Judgeman to fall to the ground from The Battle Commission headquarters in space. The capsule fell and crash into the ground, making the entire field quake. The lid slides open revealing the Judge itself. The Judge announced all personnel within the area are to evacuate the area except the warriors them selves. He scans the area while announcing the battle mode number. "Ready." He said finally. All warriors tensed up as they set for the battle. "FIGHT!"  
  
The Liger Zero Schiender came charging towards the Blade Liger. Ramona steers clear of its large blade and run toward into the nearby forest and hides in the shadows of trees in safety. The Liger scans the area searching for her but she is always on the move, making her quite a difficult target.  
  
Meanwhile in the air, the pilot of the Raynos chases the Storm Sworder relentlessly. The chase is at a breathtaking speed. Karen panicked when he fires some laser shots at her. She doesn't know what to do because she is stuck. She couldn't attack him and running away avoiding his attacks.  
  
Mary lays low in her Rev Raptor, watching every movement of the Gunsnipper. She is waiting for the right time to attack. "I know you're around here Mary Champ!" Said the Gunsnipper pilot, Leena Toros. "I haven't forgotten what you said about me a long time ago! I'll make you pay."  
  
She didn't answer. Usually she would respond with a taunt but then that would give her hiding place away. "Just turn around," She said to her-self, barely a whisper. "Turn your back toward me." It was a patience game. Leena steer her zoid around scanning for any clue on Mary's whereabouts. She has no idea that Mary was on a high cliff. She thought Mary was hiding in the forest. Finally after ten minutes of waiting she turns around, revealing the Gunsnipper back. Mary waited a little more to make sure it stays that way. It stays that way so Leena doesn't expect an ambush from behind.  
  
The time and moment is perfect. Mary was sure Leena didn't suspect a thing. She steers her Raptor and leaps from the cliff. Her Rev Raptor blade, silver and sharp of the steel, slices off one of two of the Gunsnipper heavy gun artillery that is load with hundreds of ammo. That ammo's is now wasted. Mary landed perfectly on two legs on the ground, facing a few yards away from Leena's distance.  
  
"How dare you sneak up to me like that!" Leena shouted at hr through the transmitter. "You drop your guard!" Mary retorts. "Now to finish you." Just as Mary touch the trigger button for the gun, a Darkhorn butts in between them. "MARY NOOOOO!" Said the pilot of the Darkhorn. "Don't do it! Don't hurt my Leena!"  
  
"Harry what are you doing here!" That is a rhetoric question. "I love Leena but I love you too! Please don't take it out on this on my Leena! Can't you live in peace with my Leena?"  
  
"What is he blabbering about?" Said an annoyed Leena. "No idea." Reply Mary. Harry falls to the floor in his cockpit. "He is your brother do something!"  
  
"Harry go away." Said Mary sternly. "But Mary."  
  
"Harry go away." Leena mimic Mary. "Oh but my dearest Honey." "Go now or I will kill you."  
  
"No I won't! I will protect Leena in the name of true love!"  
  
"Okay that's it Harry." Said Mary vexed. "Leena lets shoot him down."  
  
Mary and Leena fires at Harry at the same time to teach him a lesson. The Darkhorn exploded and smoke came out and falls to the ground. Sebstian and Benjamin came along in their zoids and carries Harry along back home. They could hear through their transmitter Harry agonizing cries for Leena as he was towed away. Both sweatdropped at this awkward moment. "Oy I had to deal with when I get back home." Mary muses. Then she her zoid has been crashed violently by a projectile. Leena has just taken advantage because she drops her guard. "C'mon Mary! I'll take you down!" Leena challenges her and she fires away like a crazy person. Mary charges at her, dodging her missile fires by zig zagging from left to right. "You are still reckless and fires away with out thinking! That is you weak point and that will be your downfall!" Then her Raptor leaps to slice off the second heavy artillery gun. Now Leena is unable to use her massacre attack the "Weasel Unit Total Assault." She is not defenseless however because there is still some guns inside internally and can still attack. Leena fires away at Mary, wasting all the ammo. She laughed like a maniac with every missile shot she fired.  
  
However there is a concept that she missed. Mary wasn't hit by any attack at ALL. The terrific speed and maneuvering of the Rex Raptor and her excellent steering, which she has been practicing all day and night long from the last two months has been mastered. Also she keeps hiding behind cliffs to defend herself. Mary use this defensive strategy until Leena is out of ammo. "OH NO MY AMMO RUNS OUT!" Leena cried desperately and she pushes every trigger button but all she could hear is a click. "Unfortunately for you I got PLENTY of ammo here."  
  
"Uh-no."  
  
"Good bye Leena and have a nice day." Rat-tat-tat! Goes the Rev Raptor gun and the Gunsnipper is down and it's computer system freezes. Leena yelled and scream in obscene anger but now she is out of the game she couldn't help but to surrendered in defeat.  
  
  
  
Mean while with Karen, she has no way of escape. The Raynos pilot is still on her tail. What am I to do about this! She thought frantically. Then some words just jumbled across her mind by random. It her sub-conscious saying, "If there is no escape to the exit why not go back to the entrance." It gave Karen an idea. It was a risk but it was worth it. Jaime or rather Wild Eagle didn't expect but Karen hit her button, commanding her rocket to reverse and hits the pedal, resulting in flying backwards! The razor sword at the Storm Sworder wing tip unsheathes open and rams into the Raynos right wing. With the unequal balance of wings in flight, the Raynos is falling leaving a trail of hot smoke from the spot where it was damage. Wild Eagle press opens the cockpit window and jumps outs and blew opens a parachute and land on the ground safely. He sighs in disappointment while Karen dances in celebration of her victory.  
  
  
  
While Ramona is running away, avoiding the Liger Zero and it's pilot, she is been contacted by her teammates receiving news that two of the Blitz Team comrades has been defeated. "Alright Ramona." Cried Mary. "We're coming to help you!"  
  
"We will attack the Liger Zero at the same time!"  
  
Ramona steers her Blade Liger out in the open to confront Bit Cloud. He was about a mile away and she charges toward him with hot blades unsheathe. The Liger Scheinder also unsheathes it blade and prepares to attack using the Buster Slash. What poor Bit didn't expect is that a Rev Raptor appear behind him and was charging toward him with it's it silver blade and above him a Storm Sworder with a laser sword readied, all three fighters of the Blade Team ready to plummet him in defeat! Bit unknowingly fell into their trap and this is one trap he couldn't escape!  
  
The opposing team attack Bit's Liger approximately at the same time. So much damage is done from the combine power of three zoids. The Liger couldn't take much more damage and the zoid.fell into defeat!  
  
  
  
"The battle is over! I repeat the battle is over!" The white Judgeman raises his hand. "And the winner is.The Blade Team!"  
  
And this story ends with the Blade Team especially Mary gloating in triumph in their victory and enough prize money to pay off the rent that Karen and Ramona father has due to the landlord and gets to keep their and zoids. Mary stays with them for a very long time until when the time comes for her to take over her father's Foundation.  
  
  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authoress: Well there you go! A well-done Mary Champ fic! My next work will be some originals stories created by my own creative genius and a Harry/Leena love story! It is a song fic and the song is "Days go by (And I still think of you)" a techno like song by "Dirty Vegas!" Until then.see you next time! 


End file.
